


Seagull

by elliseleven (orphan_account)



Category: NSA Intern (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elliseleven
Summary: Ruby finally gathers up the courage to tell her best friend her true feelings, and it goes better than she expected.
Relationships: Katie Garcia/Ruby Serein





	Seagull

Ruby couldn’t believe her luck. After years of feeling like she was alone, she had finally found someone who accepted her and cared about her. The topic of sexuality had never come up between them, but she was sure that Katie would accept her for who she was if she ever decided to tell her how she felt. Whether Katie felt the same way was another matter, but she decided to save that for later.

She was currently watching Katie trying to win a stuffed giraffe for her on a claw machine. It couldn’t get much better than that.

“Damn!” Katie yelled, slamming her hand on the control panel. “I almost got it! That’s, like, the hundredth time now. This machine is out to get me, I swear.”

Ruby giggled. “You really don’t have to keep trying, Katie. I don’t need the giraffe.”

Katie whirled around to face her, determination in her eyes. “I’m getting that fucking giraffe whether you want it or not.”

Ruby’s eyes widened. She didn’t realize Katie was so invested. “Jesus… Well, alright. Do what you want.”

“Thank you for understanding!” Katie flashed her a smile before she turned back around to the machine, and Ruby felt her heart skip a beat. She wished Katie could understand how she made her feel without having to tell her.

After what felt like years, Katie finally won the giraffe. Both of them cheered so loudly that people looked over at them in confusion, but neither of them cared. Katie was relieved that she had finally beat her own personal mission, and Ruby felt almost undeserving of how much effort Katie had put in to win her the toy, but she was ecstatic nonetheless.

Ruby hugged the giraffe as hard as she could. “Thank you, Katie! I love it. He’s so cute.”

“Um, did you just  _ assume  _ their gender?”

Ruby laughed, rolling her eyes. “Fine,  _ they’re  _ so cute.”

“Yes. Now, what shall we do next?”

“It’s your turn to decide. I asked for the arcade.”

Katie nodded. She really wanted to go on the Ferris wheel they passed by earlier, but she wasn’t sure if it would affect Ruby’s ear at all. When she voiced her thoughts, Ruby grinned. 

“That’s so sweet that you worry about me so much! But I’m sure I’ll be fine. It doesn’t hurt much now anyway.”

“If you’re sure… I guess.”

With that settled, they both quickly made their way over to the Ferris wheel and queued up. It was a surprisingly short wait. It seemed luck was on their side today. Ruby hoped it would last.

Soon enough, the three of them - including the giraffe - were strapped in to their seat. The ride to the top was slow, of course, but the two girls found it easy to chat to each other. Conversation had never been a problem with them. 

Ruby, however, was fighting off her anxiety while doing so. There was something big she wanted to tell Katie, and she wasn’t sure how she would take it, despite thinking logically earlier. Sure, Katie probably wouldn’t have a problem with her liking girls, but she might have a problem with Ruby liking her in particular. Ruby wouldn’t know for sure though if she didn’t ask.

As the two of them approached the top of the wheel, Ruby’s heart began to flutter. She couldn’t miss this opportunity. She was rehearsing what she would say to Katie when pain flared up in her ear.

“Ow! Ow, ow, ow.” She pressed her hands over her ears, knowing she couldn’t do much else, especially not up here.

“Are you okay?!” Katie panicked, her hands hovering over Ruby uselessly. “Is it your ears again?”

Ruby nodded. The pain had flared up quickly, but she knew it wouldn’t last for long. It didn’t make it hurt any less though.

Katie settled on holding Ruby’s hand that was still pressed on her ear. Her heart began to flutter again.  _ At least it distracts from the pain _ , she thought. She could feel herself blushing so tried to turn her head away.

Katie pulled her hand away quickly, jumping to the wrong conclusion. “Sorry! Did that make it worse?”

“Oh, no.” She was still blushing, but Ruby turned back, taking her hands away from her ears. It wasn’t hurting as much anymore. “I think it helped, actually. Thank you.”

“Oh,” Katie didn’t expect to actually do something helpful, “it’s, uh, no problem.”

Ruby quickly realized that they had stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel. She froze. This was it. She had planned this for weeks, and she knew that she wouldn’t forgive herself if she backed out now.

Katie frowned. What was it now? “Are you… alright?”

Ruby jumped. She had been in her own world. “Oh, sorry. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

She grinned. “Um, I guess not. Look, I have something to tell you.”

Katie frowned, her anxiety setting in. “What… what is it?”

“I… uh.” As hard as she tried, Ruby couldn't get her words out. She hated her anxiety for getting in the way of saying how she felt. “I'm sorry. I can't say it.”

Suddenly, the penny dropped. Katie stared at Ruby as if it was her first time seeing her. “ _ Oh. _ ”

“What?” Ruby squeaked. Had she said something wrong?

Katie smirked. “You like me, don't you?”

Ruby spluttered. “What? N-no, of course not.”

“Well, I think you do. Why else would you clam up on me now? You've been acting weird ever since we got on here anyway.”

Ruby sighed. She couldn't argue with her there. “Alright, you got me.”

“I knew it!” Katie grinned.

Ruby looked to her friend, confused. She didn't expect her to take it so well. “So, what do you think?”

It was Katie's turn to blush. “Well… It's pretty great that you like me, you know?”

“Because you like me too, huh?” Ruby tried to act cool, but she couldn't stop her hands from trembling.

She shrugged. “Yeah, I do.”

“Really?!” Ruby almost couldn't believe her ears.

“Yeah!”

By the time they had finished the conversation, it was time to get off the Ferris wheel. Ruby took her giraffe off the space next to her and the two of them headed back to Ruby's car. It had grown darker since they had ridden the wheel, and both of them had curfews to adhere to.

“Your driving’s actually pretty impressive, considering it took you five tries to pass,” Katie muttered once they were on their way home.

Ruby giggled. “Thanks. My parents didn’t trust me driving on my own even after I passed the test, so I’ve been practicing with them.”

“Oh, nice. I still have my test coming up. Maybe you could teach me.”

Ruby shrugged. “Maybe. I’m not sure how much help I’ll be though, if I’m honest. I’m still not very confident with my driving.”

“Well, you’ve only just passed your test. I’m sure you’ll become more confident with time.”

She smiled. Katie always made her feel better. “Thanks, friend.”

After what felt like no time at all, Ruby pulled up outside Katie’s house.

Katie sighed, fiddling with her seatbelt. “I guess this is where I leave you.”

Ruby laughed at Katie’s expression. “Don’t look so sad! It isn’t like I’ll never see you again.”

Katie laughed weakly. She wasn’t so sure about that. Memories of her recent breakdown came back to her. The only reason she hadn’t jumped was because she wasn’t sure if the fall would definitely kill her. 

She pushed those thoughts away though and turned to smile at Ruby. “Of course not! I know we will. I just… don’t want this day to end. I really had fun.”

She beamed. “Me too! I loved everything about tonight, especially my new friend.” She hugged her giraffe one more time.

“I’m glad you like him.”

“Yeah, but I like you more.”

Katie felt her cheeks burning and covered her face in embarrassment. “Shut up,” she mumbled.

Ruby laughed. “It’s true though!”

Katie finally took her hands away from her face and gave Ruby a sad smile. “I should probably get going. My mom want me home, like, now so…”

Ruby nodded. “I get it. My parents are like that too, as you know.”

Katie laughed. “I sure do. So, uh, I’ll see you around?”

“Of course!” Ruby grinned. “But I think you mean  _ seagull _ around, am I right?”

Katie hit her hand with her forehead. “I wasted such a good opportunity!”

“You did. Mr Giraffe is disappointed in you.”

“Aw, I’m sorry.” She patted the giraffe’s head.

Ruby giggled. Katie was adorable when she wanted to be. “They accept your apology, but you need to go, remember? I don’t want to get you into trouble.”

“You’re right. Well, seagull.”

“Seagull!”

Katie grinned and finally made herself get out of Ruby’s car. She turned back to wave at the exact same time as Ruby blew her a kiss through the open car window.

Katie could feel her face growing hot. She scowled. “Oh my god, you’re so embarrassing!”

Ruby smirked. “I try my best.”

Katie jokingly gave her the middle finger, making Ruby giggle, before walking away.

She made sure Katie was safely inside her house before she started the car. Mr Giraffe was buckled into the passenger seat where Katie once sat, and Ruby made to drive home.

Today had gone perfectly. The girl she liked liked her back, and she’d also made a new friend today, even if they were only a stuffed toy. She had hope that, even if not every day was this perfect, things might get better from here. For her and for Katie.


End file.
